This invention relates generally to systems for finishing surfaces prior to bonding, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of preparing a surface for improving micromechanical attachment of applied adhesives.
There is a need for improving the strength of the attachment of adhesives, particularly fluid adhesive materials, to surfaces. The need is particularly acute in the field of dentistry where the wet and enzymatic environment, coupled with the application of extremely high pressures during mastication, have resulted in unacceptably high adhesion failure rates.
One prior art technique for improving the strength of the bond employs abrasion of the surface. Such abrasion generally increases the area of the surface over which the adhesive is applied, resulting in an increase in the bonding strength. Abrasion is effected with the use of sand, abrasion paper, files, and/or rotary tools, depending upon the particular environment where the bond is desired. It is a problem with this approach that the increase in the strength of the bond is primarily a function of the increase in the effective surface area, and this effect does not raise the reliability of the bond sufficiently for some purposes.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive system for improving micromechanical attachment of an adhesive to a surface.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of finishing a surface of a tooth of a being for improving bonding using dental adhesives.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for finishing a surface of a material whereby undercutting is effected.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus which is used in combination with a rotary tool for finishing a surface of a material whereby undercutting at a predetermined angle is effected.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which is operated manually for finishing a surface of a material whereby undercutting is effected.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a system which ensures total occupation of a plurality of undercuts by a fluid adhesive material.
It is also another object of this invention to provide system for improving bonding strength beyond that which is achieved by conventional roughening of the surface.
It is yet an additional object of this invention to provide a system for improving the strength of a bond between metal parts.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a system for improving the strength of a bond between wood parts.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a system for improving the strength of a bond between restorative materials and tooth structure.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a system for improving the strength of a bond between restorative materials and bone.